Computing systems such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, cellular phones, and countless types of Internet-capable devices are prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life. Over time, the manner in which these devices are providing information to users is becoming more intelligent, more efficient, more intuitive, and/or less obtrusive.
The trend toward miniaturization of computing hardware, peripherals, as well as of sensors, detectors, and image and audio processors, among other technologies, has helped open up a field sometimes referred to as “wearable computing.” In the area of image and visual processing and production, in particular, it has become possible to consider wearable displays that place a very small image display element close enough to a wearer's (or user's) eye(s) such that the displayed image fills or nearly fills the field of view, and appears as a normal sized image, such as might be displayed on a traditional image display device. The relevant technology may be referred to as “near-eye displays.”
Near-eye displays are fundamental components of wearable displays, also sometimes called “head-mounted displays” (HMDs). A head-mounted display places a graphic display or displays close to one or both eyes of a wearer. To generate the images on a display, a computer processing system may be used. Such displays may occupy part or all of a wearer's field of view. Further, head-mounted displays may be as small as a pair of glasses or as large as a helmet.
Emerging and anticipated uses of wearable displays include applications in which users interact in real time with an augmented reality. Augmented reality generally refers to a real-time view of a real-world environment that is augmented with additional content. Typically, a user experiences augmented reality through the use of a computing system. The computing system is typically configured to generate the real-time view of the environment, either by allowing a user to directly view the environment or by allowing the user to indirectly view the environment by generating and displaying a real-time representation of the environment to be viewed by the user.
Further, the computing system is typically configured to generate the additional content. The additional content may include, for example, a user-interface through which the user may interact with the computing system. Typically, the computing system overlays the view of the environment with the user-interface, such that the user sees the view of the environment and the user-interface at the same time.